


A Burning Memory

by annathemonstereffer



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions
Genre: Bestiality, Bikinis, First Time, Hand Jobs, Oral Sex, Other, Pokephilia, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 09:31:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15434082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annathemonstereffer/pseuds/annathemonstereffer
Summary: Our first times are usually not what we're expecting, but sometimes, the person who makes the first move on you can come way out of left field.  Or, more accurately, the Pokémon who makes the first move.





	A Burning Memory

**Author's Note:**

> All participants are 18+. Like you should be. Hint.

“All right Anna.  We’re going off to Kanto for a week with the Acacias, so you’re going to have the house to yourself for a bit.”

“Awesome.”

“There should be enough food in the fridge for the week, and we’ve left you a bit of money to get some carry-out, if you want it.”

“Maybe I’ll get some shaved ice with it.  This place is _roasting.”_

“Yeah- it’s a shame the repairman can’t get here for a while.  But, as long as you keep the fan on and don’t move around too much, you should be fine.”

“TV time.  Got it.”

“All right, that should be everything.  We’re leaving now- we’ll see you when we get back.”

“Okay!  See you then!”

“And if you need anything, the Acacias left Markus in charge.  Just go over there if you need some company.”

“Huh.  Markus isn’t coming?”

“No, whenever they leave, they turn the AC off for Markus.  He likes it that way, apparently.”

“Aaah…well.  Okay.  I got it.”

“Okay.  See you in a week!”

“See you!  Have fun!”

* * *

 

“All right, Markus, you’re in charge this week.  We’re going off to Kanto with the Mavises for a bit- so you’ll have the run of the place.”

“Blay.  Ziken.”

“We’re leaving the AC off for you, like you like it- we’ll call and leave a message when you have to turn it on.”

“Ken.”

“There should be enough food for you, but if you need more, just go next door with the money we left under the phone- Anna’s staying behind, so she’ll be able to run to the store.  Honestly, you should do it anyway- I think she’d be grateful to get outta that hotbox for a bit.”

“Zi?  Ken?”

“From what I heard, the Mavises’ AC is out.  Anna’s prolly burning up, so take her to a place where the AC’s blasting sometime, yeah?”

“Blaaaaaze.”

“Aw, come on.  It’d be good for her.  She’s probably roasting.”

“Keeeen.”

“That’s what I like to hear.  Well, we’ll be back in a week.  See you then, Markus.”

“Blaziken!”

“We will, big guy.  See ya!”

* * *

 

Anna Mavis was dying.

She knelt before the fan in the living room, under the ceiling fan, panting like a dehydrated Mightyena as she tried, desperately to stay cool.  The tank top and shorts she was wearing were already plastered to her skin with sweat, and she had gone through the ice trays that were frozen- meaning no ice water for a few more hours.  Everything seemed to be _hot._   The water, the air- even the fans were just blowing slightly-less-hot-air at her.

And, to make matters worse, the TV was taunting her.  Every show was about Summer Fun, Summer Fun- showing women in bikinis prancing around, splashing each other and enjoying frozen treats.  It was the perfect way to add insult to injury, as Anna roasted in her own home.

After a particularly refreshed-sounding moan, she glared at the TV- watching a gorgeous woman in a swimsuit licking a popsicle in the most suggestive manner possible.  How this had aired was beyond her- it was practically softcore at this point.  Groaning, she directed her anger at the TV- watching this woman prance around, half-naked, oh-so-comfortable in her swim…suit…

A lightbulb lit over Anna’s head- as she looked around.  Running this way and that, she hurriedly closed the blinds and drapes, dashing back up to her bedroom- and smiling as she threw open her closet.  She furiously dug through the rack of clothes, lighting up as she found what she was looking for.  Pulling, she dragged a simple black bikini from the depths, smiling as she started to strip- throwing off her top and bra, and her shorts- and panties.  She slid the bikini into place, tying the sides and front together, smiling- as the lack of fabric covering her skin made a world of difference.  The world was still hot, but not intolerably so- and smiling, she went down backstairs, smiling, safe in privacy as she looked at the TV- now winking at the scantily-clad women on screen, joining them in solidarity.

Giggling, she settled on the couch- sighing softly as the fan air hit her.

Gods, she loved being home alone.  This was the only time she could get away with this sort of thing…

Nobody home…and she was free to prance around in almost nothing.

This was the life~

* * *

 

 _This is the life…_ Markus thought, panting as he sat in front of the TV- watching the human women on screen giggle and splash in the surf- as he slowly dragged his hand up and down his cock.  He was on his fourth re-watch of this particular program, devoted to the current swimsuit styles of Slateport City.  He moaned openly at the scantily clad women- giggling and showing off for the cameras, styles going from cute and frilly to bold and sexy- some of the swimsuits would have barely counted for lingerie.  A woman on screen laughed as she bent over- pressing her boobs together as she showed off for the camera.

With a grunt, Markus covered his cock with his rag again- groaning as he pumped another load of his seed into the fabric.  Panting, he wiped himself clean- still lazily stroking himself as the program moved on.  His heart began to pound in his chest, looking at the time stamp on the video- it was coming up to his favorite part.  Huffing, he started to move faster- his length hardening again as he watched, anticipating- moaning openly as it got to…her.

Her light brown hair was tied in a messy bun, sunglasses perched over blue eyes as she walked through the surf, sending a sultry wink at the camera.  Markus gasped as the camera swept over every curve, every inch of her body, zooming in on the jet-black swimsuit…

Her bubbly ass was barely contained by it, the side-ties showing off her killer thighs.  Her breasts were practically popping out of her top, the pretty bow at the front barely held together as the woman fiddled with it, giggling as she teased the camera by tugging one of the ends of the bow out.

That was the part that got his heart racing.  His hand blurred at his throbbing cock.  The swimsuit was so simple, but on her…it was just too much.

Gasping- he grabbed his rag, cumming into it again.  Panting, he looked up in time for the swimmer to blow a kiss his way- as he smiled- wishing, for all the world, to just have a few moments with her…

Smiling, he started to stroke again- not caring that the program was ending, his thoughts flitting to his claws at her swimsuit, tugging the knot free, her swimsuit falling open…

_Rrrrrrring~!_

Markus jumped as the phone began to ring- going immediately to the answering machine as his Trainer’s voice came out from it.

“Hey Mark!  We were just calling to let you know that we got here safe.  We hope you’re doing well- and that you’ve visited Anna!  Hint!  Hint!”

Click.

Mark sighed, rolling his eyes.  Really, they were so pushy about him looking out for her.  Anna was a big girl- 18 last month, legally an adult, now.  She didn’t need looking after…but, if he didn’t, he’d get the ‘Anna is a precious family friend’ talking to.

Sighing, he got up from his seat, putting his rag someplace safe, and walking over to Anna’s house.  The hot summer sun felt amazing on him- and he was sure that Anna’s house would be nice and hot.  She’d probably wanna go somewhere cool, though.  That was the rub.  Humans just couldn’t take the heat.  Huffing resignedly, he ducked- grabbing the spare key from under the mat- and swiftly unlocking and opening the door-

Only to hear a squeal from inside.  He looked around- finding the source instantly, seeing Anna curled up on the couch, a furious blush on her face-

And the swimsuit of his dreams wrapped around her body.

“O-oh…”  She sighed, uncurling from her ball- sending Markus’s heart pounding as he looked at Anna with fresh eyes.  “Markus.  Don’t scare me like that- I thought my parents came back for a second…lounging on the couch in a bikini would have been hard to explain.”

Markus nodded slowly- adjusting his stance- and closing the door, trying, determinedly, not to think about anything- and look anywhere but Anna.  But it was too late- he had already gotten an eyeful.  Every curve that he saw was burned into her memory- gods, seeing that swimsuit in person was so much better than a recording…especially with her sweat rolling down her body, so lithe and toned, but still with curves in all the right places…

Mortified, he felt his cock start to poke out of his sheathe- as he hurried behind the couch to hide himself, under the guise of watching TV with Anna-

And of course- she was watching the program he had been watching- right at his favorite part, with that brunette temptress bouncing around…

“Mmmm…”  Anna hummed, looking down at her.  “I hope I wear this as well as she does.  Ursula said it looked good on me…”

Markus swallowed- eyes riveted to the tantalizing show he was getting- watching her…and knowing that someone- who was in his opinion, just as good…was so close…

He swallowed- feeling his cock press stiff against the back of the couch, eyes riveted to the woman- as she teased the camera, fingers gently trailing down her bosom, tugging softly at the knot…

Unconsciously- he started to rut at the back of the sofa, wishing he could dart back over to his home- but he couldn’t…he was over here now- and had only stayed for minutes…

Panting, his hips started to buck into the smooth fabric as the program ended- his mind dipping into a fantasy of him and the brunette, together- Anna oblivious as the program changed…

His hips moved faster and faster as he slipped into a fantasy- ripping off the brunette’s bikini, plunging into her, cock hammering inside, faster and faster…

_“Oh~!  Oh~!  OH!  MARKUS~!  FUCK ME~!  HARDER~!!!”_

Markus’s eyes rolled up- as he moved- faster and harder, bucking his hips- lost in pleasure…  He was all over- his hands sinking into her bosom, her body rippling with the sheer force of the fighting Pokémon’s thrusts, tongue hanging out, face shameless and covered in her own drool…

_“MARKUS!  OH, FUCK!  CUM~!  CUM~!”_

Markus grunted- as suddenly, unbidden, the scene in his mind’s eye shifted- her brunette hair turning golden blonde, her bright blue eyes becoming a muddy blue green…

Now staring into Anna’s face- and fucking _Anna._

_MARKUS~!  CUM~!  CUM INSIDE ME~!  CUM INSI-I-I-IDE!”_

Markus felt his cock throb- dashing off to the bathroom, Anna letting out a squeal of confusion as he whipped a hand-towel off the rack- and let out a long, sustained cry- cumming violently into the rag, pumping load after load of semen into the fabric- too much for it to absorb as it splattered all over the bathroom tile- a soft gasp coming from his side, but not grabbing his attention…

Moaning, he kept stroking as he came- picturing Anna, writhing in pleasure, screaming as her cunt was flooded with cum.  He relished in the feeling- in the fantasy- before realizing what he had done- looking down- and to his left- Anna standing in the doorway- hands over her mouth as she watched Markus’s cum paint the floor.

The both of them stared- Anna’s blush going down to her collarbone, now, and Markus- mortified beyond belief.  The woman he had just fantasized about was watching him splatter cum all over the bathroom- her eyes riveted to his cock.

“M-Markus…”  She finally stammered- as the rag fell off, revealing his softening cock.  “A-are…what…why…?”

Markus looked down- not meeting her eyes for a while- before looking back at her- taking in her figure again…and feeling a throb between his legs.

Anna gasped- watching him stiffen slightly as he looked at her.

“M…Me?  It’s….Me?”

It hadn’t always been, but it was _now._   Markus nodded- as Anna swallowed, taking a step back.

“Y…You were…wanting…me?”

He nodded- eyes half lidded in lust as he began to advance on her.

Anna’s heart started to pound in her chest, taking an instinctual step back- but not taking any more as Markus continued to approach.  His cock was fully erect, now- throbbing, still with cum seeping out, dripping along his length…as he had eyes for her.  She should have ran- but she didn’t.  She found her body heating up to match his, her heart beating faster…faster…

His claws curled around her shoulders- holding her…their breath hot on each other’s faces.

Markus’s right claw went to the string at the front- tugging it loose, the bikini falling open as both his hands dipped to her hips.  In seconds, Anna was nude- in front of him…

And reciprocating.

She let a small smile cross her face- as he pushed her down, already straddling her- throbbing cock against her pussy, Anna more than ready as she started to pant…

“Oh…oh fuck…Mark…b…be gentle…”  She swallowed- looking down at him- realizing with a thrill that she was about to lose her virginity to a Pokémon.  Not a human- a beast, hung, thick, aching to fuck her…

Markus breathed in- pressing the tip to her tight lower lips- breathing hard…

And pushing in.

Anna’s eyes screwed shut as she moaned- her pussy already leaking her precum, slicking her up- and Markus, cock still soaked with his own cum, was moving in easily.  He pushed in slowly- letting her get used to the feeling of him being inside.  Further, and further in, his thick cock filling her up, as she scrabbled for a handhold, seizing fistfuls of the soft carpeting, panting- whimpering as inch after inch sank into her waiting folds…

Soon, the soft plumage of the Blaziken’s hips tickled the skin at her hips, Anna whimpering as she adjusted to the feeling- of him- inside her.  Her whole body shuddered- moaning as she felt him throb inside- only for her to gasp as he started to draw his hips back.  Her pussy clamped around him- trying to keep him inside- but the fighting Pokémon was stronger, and he drew back with ease- only for him to slide forward again.

Anna jolted as his cock began to fill her again- whimpering as she tightened around him- feeling so full, like she would burst into flames as sweat began to roll down her figure…dripping down, Anna panting in exertion already…and he wasn’t even moving fast.  She was doomed.  Gods, she was doomed.

“A-aaah…M…Maaaaaark…”  She breathed, looking into the Blaziken’s eyes, and seeing nothing but raw, animal lust within- as he drew back again- delighting in her shuddering moan, and thrusting back in.  Anna squealed- he had been a little rougher that time- and a jolt of sudden pleasure had raced up her spine as his grip on her thighs tightened.  He drew back- faster- and thrust in again.  Now, he was fucking her at a nice pace- mouth falling open as Anna began to squeal and pant, moaning out Markus’s name, eyes rolling up whenever he hilted himself inside.  It was addicting- Markus plunging into the tight cunt of the former virgin, grunting as he started to move faster…

“H-hah!  Mark!  Mark~!  I-I!”  Anna yelped- feeling a pressure build in her snatch- knowing what it was, but surprised by the suddenness- and intensity.  “Mark!  Mark!  I’m g…gon…gonna…!”

She didn’t even finish her warning- as Markus suddenly slammed his cock into her pussy, Anna _screaming_ as she came, spraying the Blaziken’s hips in a mighty release, coating his hips in her cum.  Moaning at the sudden tightness of her orgasm, he started up again- Anna squealing with every thrust into her, his throbbing shaft aching for release after hers.

“Ahn~!  Ah~ Ah~!  Ah!  AHN~!  Ah!  AH!”  She yelped- hands shakily raising, starting to sink into the soft flesh of her tits, fingers pinching and tugging at her nipples as Markus’s cock plunged inside.  The Pokémon delighted in the erotic show- spurred into moving faster, as Anna’s hands grew rougher the faster he moved- speeding up more, she was practically torturing her tits, pulling her large bosom taut, crushing her nipples with her fingers…

Markus closed his eyes, focusing on fucking her- moving faster and faster- grunting as he gripped her tight, listening to her wonderful moans, yelps, _screams-_ it was all so wonderful- music to his ears…

“O-ohgods!  _Mark!_ Maaaark~!  Gonna!  Cumagain!  A-almost!”

Mark growled- feeling his cock throb as Anna warned him- knowing he wouldn’t last through it.  He was about to cum.

“Ohfuck!  Inside!  Inside!”

Inside.  If his beak was capable of a smile, he would- but he settled for thrusting in as her cunt clamped down- spraying him again with cum…and flooding her himself.

“MAAAAAAARKUUUUUU _UUUUUS~!”_

Her scream sent a shiver down his spine as her cum mingled with his inside- flooding her womb, soaking into her walls- and overflowing as he kept pumping shot after shot into her pussy, slopping down on the carpet beneath them, staining it white as Anna writhed and shuddered- squealing as she drew her arms close to her chest…

Before finally falling back- sweating.  Spent.

“Ugh…oh… _fuck._ ”  Anna breathed, looking up with half-lidded eyes.  “Best first time, _ever.”_

Markus breathed- pulling out of her, and flopping onto his back, his cum-slick cock still stiff and eager- throbbing as he looked up at Anna- meeting her eyes as she giggled.  Unbidden, she began to crawl forward- between his thighs, now, and smiling as she looked his cock over.

“Ooooh~”  She giggled.  “You’re still haaaard~”

Markus shuddered at her teasing- as she looked at it with lust burning in her blue-green eyes.

“I think that’s my cue to help you~”  She giggled- Markus’s eyes fluttering closed as he felt her warm hands wrap around him.  Slowly, she began to stroke him- up and down, up and down, using both hands- squeezing tight as she jerked him off, palms dragging over his sensitive tip.  He grunted and growled- yet stayed put, letting her run the show.  Her technique left quite a bit to be desired- but gods, it got the job done.  Her hands moved faster and faster- Markus grunting as he watched her jerk him off, the obvious delight shining in her face as she felt him throb, moving faster still at that…

Markus leaned back, grunting- panting- feeling his cock throb almost painfully- he wanted to cum- but so soon after the last time…

Anna’s moans went from lusty to needy, as she moved faster and faster, mouth poised above him- ready to take it all in- but he wasn’t cumming- not yet. 

“Z-zi…Zii…”

Anna looked up- pausing as her hands gripped tight to his throbbing shaft- as Markus patted his chest- breathing heavily…and Anna lit up, adjusting her position.

Smiling, she wrapped her tits around him- lips just at the tip- pressing kisses to it.  Markus was loving it- gasping and moaning his name as Anna started to bounce up and down him- tits rubbing his cum-covered cock, as she kept kissing and licking at it- lips soon sealed around the tip, moaning as her tongue slithered over the most sensitive part of him…

Markus grunted- feeling his cock throb as she worked.  She was…much better at that than giving him a handjob.  The part of him that could still think through his lusty haze supposed she had been practicing on toys for a while- before a jolt of pleasure shook him out of that.  Grunting- he felt his cock start to throb again- panting as he felt the pressure build in his hips.  Grunting, he thrusted weakly into her breasts, trying to jam his cock in deeper- the added friction just bringing him closer…

Gasping- he came again- Anna’s eyes widening as his cum pumped into her mouth.  Caught off guard, she tried to swallow as much of it as possible, but couldn’t keep up with the older Pokémon.  Soon, cum was dribbling down her chin, as she spluttered- trying to swallow- but there was too much…

Soon, her chest heaving, splattered with cum, she breathed- mouth clear, lips painted white…tits still wrapped around a firm, throbbing cock.

“G-gods…still!?”  She moaned, looking at it.  Markus nodded- holding up one claw for her, indicating that he had one more in him.  Anna nodded- panting as she got to her knees, huffing as she straddled his hips.  Soon, his claws were at her thighs again, shifting his position- his cock outside of her still-dripping snatch…

Neither of them waited.  Her hips sank down on him, as he thrusted up- the both of them moaning in tandem as they began to move.

Markus bucked his hips, and Anna bounced- their hips meeting in the middle, sending a ripple of force through Anna’s body.  Panting, she tried to move as fast as she could- moaning as her tits jiggled and bounced with her, moaning as she felt his cock plunge in and out, her cunt tight around Markus, who was struggling to hold on.  Even so soon after cumming, her cunt was just too tight- he was already about to orgasm.  Quelling his more bestial side, he allowed Anna to control the pace- moaning as she bounced on him, whimpering and moaning as she hammered him inside her.  Markus opened his eyes- moaning at the sight- just how _hot_ the human above him looked.  Her bosom was heaving, bouncing, every bit of her jiggling as she moaned and mewled to the heavens…

“A-Ah~!  Ahn!  Ma!  Mark!  Mark!  MARK~!  C!  CU!”

He closed his eyes- feeling his cock throb again- violently.

“CUMMIIIIIIIIIIIING~!”

“BLA-ZI-KEEEEEEEEEEN!”

He thrust his hips up at the last second- feeling her spray his hips again, as more of his cum flooded her womb.  The pair moaned- both of them howling the other’s name, even if only one of them could understand.  They both rode out their orgasms- both grinding their hips into the other as hard as they could…

But soon, too exhausted to carry on.  Anna flopped forward- body resting against Markus as his cock flopped out of her, soft- and Anna quivered- weak and sweating, whimpering as cum leaked from her snatch.

“Mmmgh…M…Markus…”

“Bla…zi…”

“That was…so amazing…g-gods…”

“Blaz.  Ken…”

“Mmmgh...Th…thank…you…”

“Zi…Ziii…”

The pair of them drifted off- panting- and dreaming about the other…and everything they could offer each other.

* * *

 

“Hey Markus!  Us again.  Just wanting to let you know that we’re gonna have to stay here a few more days.  The Safari Zone is proving a bit more tedious than we thought…but fun!  I can’t wait to introduce you to your new friends.  Have fun!  Don’t forget to visit Anna occasionally!”

Click!

Markus hummed, looking at the phone.

“Ah…so we have a few more days.”

He nodded- turning his attentions to the woman between his thighs.  She kissed up and down his cock, moaning slightly as her eyes shone with desire, fingers dancing along his length…

“Good…I’m not ready to say goodbye to this cock yet~”

Markus smiled- leaning back and enjoying her lips wrapping around him- sinking deep, taking him all the way to the base…

The brunette beauty had long been forgotten, and this blonde bombshell had taken her place…

And he was loving every second of it.

Mouth opening, he came into her mouth- hearing the delighted squeal as he looked down- watching her suck and swallow…

She opened her mouth- to show that she had gotten every last drop.

He gave her a pat on the head…

The both of them more than happy with their arrangement.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that's it. If you liked it, hated it, or thought it was hot, drop a line in the comments. I love getting mail! If you came, please satisfy my exhibitionist kink and say so. Welp, toodles!


End file.
